1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more particularly to a golf cart foldable mechanism including a foldable mechanism or structure allowable to be easily and quickly folded to a compact folding and storing structure by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical golf cart foldable mechanisms have been developed and foldable to a compact folding and storing structure, and normally comprise two or more limbs or levers foldable or rotatable relative to each other or movable toward each other into a compact folding and storing structure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,004,505 to Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 8,944,443 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,776 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 8,820,775 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 8,672,342 to McCarthy, U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,871 to Liao, U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,390 to Zhang, U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,355 to Liao, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,393,633 to Liao disclose several of the typical golf carts each also comprising two or more limbs or levers foldable or rotatable relative to each other or movable toward each other into a compact folding and storing structure.
However, normally, the limbs or levers of the typical golf carts may not be easily and quickly and stably folded to the compact folding and storing structure by the user. The rear wheels of the typical golf carts may not be moved away from each other toward an opened and stable working position.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional golf cart foldable mechanisms.